The Battle of Cappytown
by Critter4.0
Summary: What happened In Marionette's battle with NME in her first story? This story gives the battle more details!


Chapter#1: The Disappearances

It had been a strange first few weeks of September for Rebecca Tienhaara…she had finally started her first year of high school, and was adjusting to her new schedule. Rebecca had been in Kirby's dimension for almost a year, and Marionette had started to search for the person who had been her secret admirer from May to July of that year, but had gotten very little progress so far.

Rosette, however, had become Benedict's girlfriend, and was doing well. Maria and Mouser were husband and wife and had many children by now. Rachel and Giovanni was now a splendid couple. Serenity had become Zuko's girlfriend and they had become a great team. Then, when Rebecca went to visit Rachel, Rosette, and Serenity on the last week of September, she was astounded by what she found out about Marionette's sisters; had all gone missing, and their partners were concerned about them. What's even stranger is that they all went missing on the same day…the 27th of September…a Sunday…the day before Rebecca had tried to visit them and found out about this situation.

So, Rebecca, Benedict, Giovanni, and Zuko went back to Dreamland to talk about the situation in their pokemon forms. The next day, Marionette came to Rebecca and told her about the dream she had had the night before. "I saw my mom and dad telling me to take over for their job. What do they mean?" Marionette asked Rebecca. Then, Rebecca told Marionette about how her mother had been a dominant Mutant Human, and the truth about what she really was…Marionette was a dominant as well. Her sister Harriet was only a half dominant, which explained why she was always mean to Marionette.

Chapter#2: Harriet's Dark Secret

Then, Rebecca took Marionette with her and the three other people (in pokemon form), to look for clues. Then, Marionette (whom had asked Tiff and Tuff to ride on her back when she was in wolf form to help her search), heard rustling in the bushes before Wispy Wood's forest. She listened and found out (In wolf form) that her sister's friend, Zack, was really The Dark Master/NME's son whom had come back to life…and Harriet was talking to him! Then Marionette heard their conversation.

"Our plain had worked, Harriet…you shall be the queen of your kind…all we have to do is catch your sister," Said NME's son. "You just need to agree to one thing…that is my 'friends' decide to 'practice' their skills by attacking you, that you will allow them to do so." He continued, with a smirk on his face. "Like, Why?" Asked Harriet, who was becoming suspicious. "Well, knew I couldn't hide this from you much longer, Harriet…I AM The Dark Master's son…and she was also right to warn you NOT to trust me!" "What? Like, what do you mean?" Harriet asked, confused.

"Don't you see, Harriet? I just needed to catch you and your IDEOT sisters and destroy them to get to the REAL prize…domination of ALL of the dimensions! So, you see, Harriet, I was NEVER REALLY your friend…you SHOULD have listened to your sister, AFTER ALL!" Frontmen explained. "Like, I've got to, like, go now…!" Harriet said before running out of the forest. Then she saw Harriet and shouted "Like, Run!" and Marionette did as she was told and ran. She told Tikorri to tell Cappytown about NME and his son's return. When Tikorri agreed to do so, Marionette went to the sheep fields with Tiff and Tuff to let them off.

Mean while, Rebecca had broken a force field that had trapped Rosette, Rachel, and Serenity inside.

Chapter#3: The Army of Many Worlds

Marionette jumped over the fence of the sheep fields while Tiff and Tuff ran after her. The sheep had all disappeared from the sheep fields. When The Mutant Humans, Rebecca, Tiff, Tuff, and The Mutant Human's partners met in the center of Cappytown, They saw Kirby….and an army of 13 dogs, 26 cats, 3 giant lizards, 16 sheep, 4 turtles, 8 squirrels, 104 hamsters, 60 domesticated pokemon, Kids Next Door's sector V #86 #362 (in pokemon form), Ash, Dawn, Brock, Misty, May, Max (also in their pokemon forms), The Avatar, Soka, Katara, Toff (Again, in their pokemon forms too), along with Sward, Blade, and Meta Knight, waiting for them!

So, try and do the math…what is 13+26+3+16+4+8+104+60? Well, I know… its 234…that's right…this army had 234 animals in this army! The army also had 20 other people, so counting all of them, Marionette, Tiff, Tuff, Benedict, Prince Zuko, Giovonie, Rebecca, and Kirby, this army had 262 members! Then, Rebecca led the animal army to attack the Clones, NME, Azula, #1's evil Grandfather, Commander Show, The Fire lord, NME's son, Teela, Brittney (2), and Cree. Then, Marionette led her army of 45 other members into battle.

Chapter#4: The Extra Army

Rebecca and Marionette's armies had been injured, and most could not continue to battle. They had defeated several of the Clones workers, Brittany (2), Cree, Teela, Azula, Commander Show, and #1's evil Grandfather, but by the time they had, the only ones on their side that were left were 28 people (some in pokemon forms). Then, Thunder who was a vicious pink thunder cloud with green cat eyes (who was the Clone's second king,), appeared. A giant snake named Vipress, who could breathe fire, appeared as well!

Suddenly, the forest animals of dreamland, led by Tikorri, appeared. Then, Veronica and her sister Lucy appeared in their cat forms. Chase and Jack also appeared in their cat forms. Next, the Xiaolin showdown team arrived in their cat forms. This made their side's number of fighters increased….all the way to 67 members! After everyone had defeated Thunder and Vipress, however, only 35 members could continue to battle.

Chapter #5: The Sweat and Sour Victory

By now the Clone's army had gone from 100 members to only 20 in a matter of an hour. Dreamland could not battle or help due to the fact that they were taking care of the injured fighters. None were severely injured, but they could not return to battle, either. Soon though, only Meta Knight, Sward, Blade, Victoria, Lucy, Marionette, Rebecca, and Kirby continued to battle(Tiff, Tuff, and the Kids next door had been stopped from battling by Marionette, and told to watch the battle)…and that meant that only an army of eight members were battling! Then Rachel, Rosette, and Serenity joined in and battled in their pokemon forms.

Suddenly, Harriet came out of no where, and attacked Victoria and Lucy. At first, they struggled to get away, but then, a chilling silence came as Rebecca and Marionette watched the awful scene as they realized that...Victoria and Lucy had died in battle. Then, NME used his psychic powers to get go into Marionette's mind. When He came out of her mind, Marionette had turned into her pokemon form and did the one attack that no one would ever have tried to do if they had super powers…she used all of her energy in an energy ball and fired it at NME. Kirby had already used the star rod on NME and his son and had glued NME's cape to his back.

Rebecca also teleported all of he friends there to fight and they drove off the remainder of The Clones army. Then, Both NME and his son became nothing but dust and Marionette (who was really tired), fainted. Marionette was taken to the hospital, and recovered in a few weeks. Rebecca had gotten her army of 296 members to go home, and Chased Harriet out of the Kirby's dimension forever. She also warned Verosa, The Clone's queen, to never come back to Kirby's dimension ever again. Although they had lost, The Clones would eventually try again, Rebecca knew that even with her warnings, the Clones would come back…but when they did, Kirby and Marionette would be even more powerful!


End file.
